


Trick or Treat!!

by Tobys_paradox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Lost, Halloween, I know I’m late but it’s whatever, Minecraft, techno and Wilbur lose Tommy ://
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: “Wilbur.” Techno looked up at his younger brother. “Wheres Tommy?”Wilbur looked around for a second before grabbing Technos hand and pulling him towards the house they last saw Tommy at.“Oh god, Techno. How did we lose Tommy? We had one job.”
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 617





	Trick or Treat!!

**Author's Note:**

> Techno and Wilbur lose an 8 year old Tommy while Trick or treating!

Tommy tripped over the long fabric of his costume as he ran up to the next house, his bucket of candy swinging back and forth in his hands. He quickly steadied himself before turning forwards and starting to run again. 

He brought his fist up to the door before giving it a couple heavy knocks, well as heavy as an eight year olds knocks can get. There was a toothy smile on his face, not able to be seen by the sheet covering his head and body. 

“Trick or treat!” He said as he stuck his bucket out to the lady who opened the door.

She laughed before setting a few pieces of candy into the bucket. He thanked her before turning around and walking back down the steps. He could hear as her door closed while he looked around for his brothers. Tommy could practically feel the fear enter his body when he didn’t see Techno or Wilbur standing where they said they would wait. 

“Techno?” Tommy continued to look around, still staying in the general area incase he had missed them. “Wilbur?”

Both brothers were keeping a good eye on Tommy the entire night, but when Tommy walked up to a house Wilbur had spotted some of his friends. He immediately walked over to them, striking up a conversation with the other boys. Techno had followed him, not wanting to be left alone in the waves of kids and other people. He had made sure to keep and eye on the house where Tommy was but he took his phone out when he felt it buzz.

Techno hadn’t even noticed when Wilbur and his friends had slowly started to move, standing around with crowds of people walking around you will usually get you moving too. So when he looked up from his phone and didn’t recognize the house he was standing in front of he nearly dropped it.

“Wilbur.” He effectively cut off Wilburs conversation with his friends. 

He looked up at Techno, clearly annoyed that he was interrupted. “Yeah?”

“Where’s Tommy?”

Wilburs smile dropped from his face after taking a second to comprehend the sentence. He immediately started to look around, trying to find the small eight year old boy. 

He rushed forwards and grabbed Technos hand, quickly trying to get back to the house where they last saw him. Wilbur hadn’t even noticed that they were moving all that much, he didn’t think they strayed that far away. He and Techno frantically looked around, hoping that their brother was safe. 

Wilbur felt tears fill his eyes when they reached the half hour mark of searching. They tried to look around the houses that were near the one they left him at at first. They slowly made there way down the street, looking around for the little ghost with a bright red bucket. 

“Is that him?” Techno pointed towards the side of a decently empty street that they had yet to check. 

“I think so, I hope.” Wilbur wiped at his eyes as both boys walked down the street. 

Wilbur felt tears fill his eyes again as he made eye contact with the small blonde headed boy, who had discarded his white bed sheet on the ground. Both Wilbur and Techno rushed forwards, pulling the boy into a hug. 

Tommy wrapped his arms the best he could around his brothers. His shoulders were shaking with heavy sobs. His hands were shaking a small amount, his eyes puffy from rubbing tears away too often. 

“Why’d you guys leave me” Tommy sobbed, his breath heaving. 

Techno tried to get his shaking under control as he pulled Tommy closer to him. “We’re so sorry, Toms. We didn’t mean to leave you alone.” 

They all sat there for a minute, the older brothers taking a second to calm down and reassure themselves that their bother was fine, and was not kidnapped because they took their eyes off of him for a couple minutes. Tommy’s sobbing stopped after a couple minutes, but his breath was still shaky and tears continued to slide out of his eyes. 

“Do you want to continue getting candy? Or would you like to just go home.” Wilbur tried to be as soft as possible, trying not to startle Tommy. 

“I want to continue. But please don’t leave me behind again.” 

“We won’t, we promise.” Techno smiled as he locked pinkies with the eight year old. 

Wilbur helped Tommy put his costume sheet back on while Techno held his bucket off to the side. They both held his hands as they walked back over to the houses that were giving candy. 

They all walked up to the next house together, techno ringing the door bell as Tommy’s smile returned to his face. 

“Trick or treat!”


End file.
